Stolen Chaos
by Starlightscar
Summary: 'Another victim, maybe you should just quit whilst you're ahead? But then again, where's the fun in that? Miss Jackson' She was Juliet Lancaster to her friends, family, neighbors and to the sun but she was Miss Jackson to only the stars and the moon. A murderer and a criminal. But when she ends up sending herself into a new Universe, she learns she's just like everyone else.


**Chapter 1**

Cold fingers trailed over the mantle pieces that were carefully placed atop of the marble chimney. Black, talon-like fingernails grazed the surface of a priceless vase as the  
>fingers reached the end of their journey.<p>

They had called her Miss Jackson. 'They' being the police and the countless newspapers. The name had come from the notes that were left on her victims dead bodies. Their poor _lifeless _bodies. The notes, just like their owner, were light-hearted, sarcastic and mysterious.

She only struck at night making it impossible for the police to ever see her. For she killed every single witness.  
>They did know, however, that she was clad in black with a green coat and a black eye mask.<p>

Her real name had actually been Juliet Lancaster, Miss Jackson was a name she stole from her crush, James Jackson. She HATED her name, Juliet. She pretended that her actual name was just 'Julia' so that people wouldn't make the ironic 'Romeo and Juliet' joke.  
>'Oh Juliet, where's your Romeo?'<br>'Shouldn't you be faking your death?'  
>'Every boy dies when they see you. Just ask Romeo.'<p>

Before they knew it, they would be down on the concrete floor, drowning in their own blood.

Her best friend, Alex, picked up on the fact that Julia was into comics and named her Robin after catching her read a Batman and Robin comic.

And so she changed her name. Robin Jackson. She left school to take up her murdering as a full time job.

She left because she knew she wasn't safe. She would hurt her friends in some way.

You see, Julia was too powerful. Now, she wasn't the best at sports (Not at all in fact.) and although she was handy with any weapon handed to her, that still didn't make her strong. She was powerful thanks to a certain book shop owner.

Mr Wilson. He taught Julia all the magic she knows now. He told her that she was the only human being on their world who possessed the ability of magic.  
>He was also the only person who knew that Julia was Miss Jackson. Thanks to him, she was standing in her 100th victim's house.<p>

And who else the give that honer to than Mr Jackson himself? James, Julia's biggest enemy. The pain and anger that he gave her was how all of this had started.

Oh how she loved him.  
>But oh how he DESPISED her.<br>It was a love hate relationship, she would tell herself, he'll come around. But when he didn't, it was just full on hate.  
>Now her feet were lightly treading on his wooden stairs, nearing closer to his bedroom door.<p>

"EVIG EM NISIOP SPIL." she muttered, her lips tingling as they turned a dark red color. She captured the door knob in her hand, twisting is slowly but eagerly as she tip toed in. She smirked, "Stupid boy."

She waltzed into his room, her feet making no sound. James was sprawled onto his messy bed in such a manor that left her dumbstruck. She grumbled and scoffed.  
>"At least I finally get to kiss him." she silently laughed to herself.<p>

Her eyes once again set to his body before she moved to the end of hid bed. She jumped onto the end banister and perched herself up like a feline cat.

She smirked and her eyes glowed a magnificent, murderous red color.  
>"ECNELIS EHT ROOP DOS." She didn't want him to shriek if he realized that she was here, that would ruin everything. Oh no, she wanted to make him suffer in silence.<p>

She pulled out a pad of post-it-noted along with a pen that she used every time she was close to getting a new victim.  
>'Death by a kiss... How... Romantic? Ha ha! 100 victims and still you haven't-' she abruptly stopped when she hear the sound of James' sister's voice nearing closer to his door.<p>

Julia scowled and hissed before jumping to the side of his bed.  
>'Not the lips, not the lips. Not this time.' she though to herself before kissing his cheek leaving a dark red lip stain.<p>

"EKAT EM EMOH." she shouted before escaping into red smoke.

Julia was only 14, she still couldn't buy a house for herself. And she had killed her parents a long time ago (But that's a different story altogether) so she stayed with Mr Wilson in his bookstore, the floor above actually. It wasn't so bad, she got her own small room that she could seclude herself in and if she was feeling lonely, she and Mr Wilson would go downstairs and rad some of the ancient magic books and tomes that Mr Wilson possessed.

She was, however, a beautiful girl. Medium height, slender and with the most amazing red hair anyone has ever seen. What really confused most people was the fact that she had not a single freckle that plagued her skin but she was a natural red head. To top things off, her eye's were the most brilliant grey color. Most people wouldn't consider grey such an exciting color but it suited Julia _perfectly_.

She had transported in front of the store as the moonlight flood over the street that was at the moment empty. Her hand plunged into her pocket as she fumbled for her key. When she manage to find it, she entered the store and turned on the light, throwing her coat on a nearby armchair. "Sir! Mr Wilson? I'm home!" she called out, walking over to the counter.

"Julia? Is that you?" she heard his voice from upstairs. She chuckled and grabbed a stray book that was lying on the counter.

"Who else would it be, sir? How was business today?" she asked, hoping he wouldn't ask about her supposed murder today. Footsteps filled the room as Mr Wilson walked downstairs to see his daughter that he never had. Mr Wilson was a tall man who Julia guessed was about in in his early 50's/late 40's with bright white hair and beard. He scared Julia when she first met him, a lot, and she knew why.

He wore an eye patch that covered his right eye. She got used to it over the years but it still didn't stop her from questioning it. Whenever she did ask him about it his answer was never forward. All she knew was that it was a gunshot wound.

"Good, good but tell me, did James get what he deserved?" he asked, chuckling as he looked eagerly at her for an answer. Julia laughed nervously, rubbing her neck and trying to avoid eye contact. "You didn't do it, didn't you?" he sighed, frowning at her.

"His sister interrupted me." she mumbled, turning around to the bookshelf, placing the book she picked up earlier on into it's rightful place, "I did manage to poison him just..."

"You kissed his fucking cheek, didn't you? Oh marvelous(!) Miss Jackson strikes again, but this time, she leaves a bloody witness to die slowly! Well fucking done." he exclaimed, his fist meeting the wooden counter making the objects placed on it tremble.

"He didn't see me! Now can we leave it? I just want some peace." she hissed, looking down, "I plan to finish him off before the poison does."

She heard Mr Wilson walk over to her as she turned back to him. "How about you end it by revealing yourself?" he asked, smirking and rubbing his beard. Julia raised an eyebrow and scoffed.

"Then what? Wait to be arrested? Even if I did get away they would know who I was. They would find me and they would find you. This place would go down to the dumps." she argued as she watched Mr Wilson walk over to the counter once again. He crouched down to reach the bottom shelf hidden behind the wood and grabbed a large book.

"I can get you out of here easily. YOU can get yourself out of here easily. I have contacts from another place that can help me transport you there where you will be safe and more importantly, where you will fit in just fine." he explained, opening the book to its center point.

"A different country?" Julia inquired as she sauntered towards him. She leaned in over his shoulder as he scanned the book. He chuckled and shook his head, looking at her. "A different universe." he answered.

Her eyebrows shot up and she shook her head. "What? You mean, I'm going to a different universe? What kind of universe?" she asked and he smirked.

"One that you will _love._ Now go and get some rest, you'll need it." he explained, patting her back. Still dumbstruck, Julia nodded and started heading upstairs.

When she woke up the following day, she was in no way prepared for the day ahead. She had stayed up all night thinking about the news that Mr Wilson broke to her. 'A different universe, huh? And one that I'll like?'

Nonetheless, she had stood up and gotten ready. Her plan was to get to her old school at the time that everyone had lunch so that she could make a grand come back. Everyone believed that she just slowly disappeared from school which was actually the truth.

She never really liked to admit it but she started murdering people after her jealousy about her best friend took over. She and Alex had always been together, always stuck together. It wasn't a girly friendship, it was a 'You get into trouble then I'll help, if I'm not too lazy.' friendship. At the beginning, Julia always was the main person in their friendship. They hung out in a group of friends and Julia was always known as the heart of that group and the heart of the friendship between her and Alex.

But over the years, Alex grew to be the heart. She was always the one to be picked to do things, always the one elected to be the tutor captain and always the favorite one. But what pissed Julia off was the fact that Alex could get a boyfriend straight. Away. Julia spent 5 FUCKING years trying to get James to like her but Alex only took a fucking week with a boy that they never even talked to that much.

Julia started to take this anger out on people after school, she would murder someone every single day. Whether this was after school or at lunch, it didn't matter. It as a drug. And Julia couldn't get enough of it. She started becoming distant from the group, disappearing during lunches before she stopped going to school altogether.

But Julia still loved Alex. She still couldn't live without her.

Mr Wilson had dropped Julia off at the school gates as she looked up at the huge sign. "Eastfield Academy School." she read out loud as she sighed, "EKAT EM OT EHT LAICEPS EERT."

She opened her eyes when she was sure that the spell worked as she heard the laughter and chatter of teenagers. She had teleported herself to the special tree or better known as the tree her group of friends always sat by. She crouched hidden behind the leaves as she examined the people below. Yep, they were all still there.

All the same except for one girl. "It can't be." Julia muttered as she looked closer. It was. Alex, standing there in all her might. Still the same yet more grown up. Julia leaned closer but in doing so lost her balance and tumbled out of the tree yelling.

She landed on her back and she winced in pain as she sat up. All her friends were looking at her. Except, who they thought they were looking at was Miss Jackson. Clad in black, wearing a coat and a mask. Julia managed to quickly stand up and raised her hands. "Don't scream. If you do, you'll regret it." she hissed, looking at their terrified faces.

Julia nodded and walked over further into the field. She rose her hands up into the sky as her energy fueled the clouds creating a red storm that covered the school. The wind picked up as everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her. She dropped her hands and grinned at them. "Yes, yes. It's me, Miss Jackson." she chuckled, taking off her mask, "Or should I say, Julia?"

They carried on looking at her although now they were all huddled together. The silence was broken after a boy broke into a coughing fit. "James." she smirked and walked over to him, "Oh dear. You poor thing, who could have done this to you?" she asked, laughing.

Her hand clasped around his neck and picked him up before throwing him behind her. She turned around and crouched, raising her hand over his chest.

"Night night, sweetie." she cooed as her hand was covered in a red aura. "Julia! Julia no! Come one, please stop it!" she heard a voice cry behind her. It's owner grabbed her arm and tugged.

It was Alex.

"Please, don't do this. Stop it! I want you back, I want Julia back!" she sobbed, hugging Julia's arm.

"Get off before you get hurt." Julia yelled out as the red aura grew larger.

"No! Stop, please!" Alex cried back before she was pushed back by Julia's magic.

"I said. Get. Off. WHY DO YOU NEVER LISTEN!?" Julia shouted as she grabbed Alex's collar, "You never. Listen."

Everything went silent. Everything went still. Her head drooped to the side as her breathing stopped. It had ended.

She was Miss Jackson. Her 100th victim was her best friend.


End file.
